


The Night Before

by A_M_Kelley



Category: House of the Dead (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drinking, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Shameless Use Of Pickup Lines, The Author Is A Cockblock, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon sorta has a "thing" for Rudy, who is a regular at his favorite bar, but it occurs to him that he isn't as smooth as he thought he was. He inevitably makes a fool of himself and somehow wakes up at Rudy's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

He's played out this scenario countless times in his head but no matter how much he vows to talk to the other man, he doesn't. It's not that Simon isn't confident, with his dashing good looks and all, it's just he's never actually talked to the man that always sits by himself. If it wasn't for Simon intentionally sitting near by he wouldn't have even guessed his name was Rudy.

Simon should feel a little creepy about the fact that he's kind of been stalking Rudy for a few weeks now, but he can't help it if Rudy comes here just as much as he does. What Simon can help though are the times he makes himself go to the bar just to see Rudy. On those nights Simon drinks twice as much because he thinks Rudy knows he's watching him.

But tonight is different.

Tonight Simon plans on breaking the ice and actually talking to Rudy whether he has the balls for it or not, but even as he got up the courage to walk over casually to take a seat next to Rudy, he could already feel his hands start to shake. He took a stool two away from where Rudy was and ordered a shot of whiskey, drumming his fingers on the counter top as he waited.

He was too wound up and every time Simon took a peek out of the corner of his eye he swore Rudy caught him looking. But Rudy didn't acknowledged it. It made his heart thump louder in his chest and he couldn't remember the last time someone had made him feel so... nervous. Simon felt like a kid again and he felt even smaller sitting next to the man he's been mooning over for weeks now.

It wasn't even love, Simon thought, just an infatuation. An obsession of sorts. That word made it seem slimier than it really was and he felt himself shrink even more. After a few more moments the bartender had poured him a shot and Simon slammed it down just as fast as it was poured. The burn in his throat only helped to stifle the nervousness for a second before his face heated up, hands shaking once again. Simon lifted a finger for the bartender to pour another.

Simon did this a few more times until he couldn't remember what shot he was on, vaguely deciding it was his fifth when in reality it was somewhere around his seventh. His head was swimming slightly and Simon almost forgot why he came over here in the first place. To talk to Rudy. He groaned audibly in spite of himself, wracking his brain for something, anything, that he could say but coming up with nothing. His mind was muddled with a mixture of nerves and alcohol.

He peeked over at Rudy to see that the man was turned away from him with his back facing him. Simon darted his eyes around momentarily and ever so casually scooted over to the empty stool that once separated him from Rudy. Thoroughly impressed with himself, Simon cleared his throat subtly and did his best to shake away his doubt, throwing on his best charming smile.

"Excuse me," Simon began over the sound of people chattering, tapping Rudy on the shoulder. Rudy swung around on his stool to face Simon's wide spread grin.

"Yes?" Rudy inquired with his raspy voice, looking Simon up and down with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you have the time?" Simon asked with a half smile, the alcohol granting him what little smidgen of confidence he had left. He had Rudy hooked and if this went the way he was hoping for he could reel him in.

Rudy made an amused face and gave Simon another once over, gauging the man's body language. He seemed a little nicely dressed for a bar and his smile looked as though he had practiced it in the mirror numerous amounts of time. Rudy knew all about guys like this one. Men like him were always too good to be true mostly because they walked like Tarzan but talked like Jane. This was the last thing Rudy needed tonight.

"Why don't you ask your friend Rolex?" Rudy remarked, spying the fancy watch around the man's left wrist and scoffing.

He watched the other's face turn a shade of pink and drop when he averted his eyes down, covering his watch nervously and Rudy couldn't help but feel a little bad for the failed attempted at a pick up line. Rudy sighed to himself and bit the inside of his lip, caving in because of a set of pretty eyes.

"Would you like to try again?" Rudy offered, sparing the man one more attempt at picking him up.

Simon's head snapped up and he reassessed the situation, nodding frantically as he fumbled with his words. Rudy looked completely unimpressed the first time around that Simon couldn't believe he was given a second chance.

"You're so handsome I forgot my pickup line," Simon smiled weakly, failing tragically once again with the same result as before.

"Maybe you should spend more time practicing your lines instead," Rudy suggested as he motioned for another drink, seeing through every pathetic attempt. "A smile can only get you so far, Brad Pitt." Rudy gulped the harsh liquid of his glass down and cast a sympathetic gaze. "Start with your name next time."

Rudy threw down a couple of bills and the bartender returned with two shots. Simon was ready to slink back off into a corner booth until Rudy grabbed him by the arm and made him sit back down. Rudy sat one of the shots down in front of Simon, picking his own shot up in return. Simon looked between the shot and Rudy, noticing that Rudy was waiting for him to say cheers.

Simon picked it up and they clinked their glasses together before throwing the alcohol back without so much as batting an eye. Simon coughed slightly when it went down the wrong tube and Rudy just couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He ordered two more and Simon couldn't refuse as another shot was pushed into his hand, grimacing from the growing fire in his throat. He already had several shots before these ones and Simon didn't know how much more he could take.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?" Rudy asked loudly, leaning in close to Simon's ear to make sure he was heard.

"It's Simon."

"I'm Rudy," he replied, sticking out a hand for Simon to shake. When their hands touched Rudy thought he could feel a faint tremble in Simon's hand and he grinned. "I would've thought the alcohol would loosen you up more."

"Excuse me?" Simon asked out of breath, heart racing all of a sudden.

"Well, I saw you shaking earlier and--"

"You were watching me?" Simon asked, turning the situation around and making it seem as though Rudy had been stalking him all along.

It was Rudy's turn to blush and it took the heat off of Simon, if not for a moment. Simon stared at Rudy and actually looked at him for the first time, realizing just how handsome he really was. He looked slightly rugged but when you stared into his dark eyes and heard that low voice you couldn't help but fall in love right then and there. Simon was hooked.

"It's not like that, I mean... I've seen you around but I'm hardly stalking you," Rudy clarified smoothly as if it hadn't affected him at all. "It's kind of hard to miss someone like you. With a smile and a pair of eyes like that I'm surprised you haven't bagged anyone yet. Or maybe you're waiting for someone to sweep you off your feet?"

"Actually, I'm usually the one doing the sweeping," Simon chuckled, flashing his well practiced smile again.

"And how's that going for you?" Rudy questioned with a short laugh, already knowing the answer.

"Let me get back to you on that one after a few more shots," Simon laughed weakly, not even trying to hold back the blush creeping across his cheeks.

Simon was going for his wallet to pay for the next couple of rounds but Rudy grabbed his wrist lightly drawing his hand back with a small shake of his head. Something flickered behind Rudy's dark eyes and Simon let his hand slip away from the countertop. He watched as Rudy picked up the tab for both of them, letting the tables turn ever so slightly.

This was different and it felt weird. Simon was always the one to flash money and impress a possible date but he lost control of the situation the moment he opened his mouth. It wasn't his best night and it was completely Rudy's fault for making him nervous. Either that or Rudy was just smart enough to see through his cheesy pickup lines.

Had he always been terrible with picking someone up?

If this were any other person Simon would've slayed them with his opening line and he would've won them over with his smile and wallet. For good measure he would make sure to lean in close enough for them to feel his breath ghost along their neck as he murmured meaningless words to unresponsive ears. Simon would've lulled them into a dazzled state as he charmed them into his bed but that wasn't the case here.

Rudy was dishing out bills left and right as the shots kept coming so fast that Simon could hardly keep up with Rudy. His lips and the back of his hand were sticky with alcohol that had escaped his mouth during the flurry of shots. It almost seemed like Rudy was intent on getting him smashed before the night was out. Simon could no longer hold onto a coherent thought or the countertop for that matter.

After a few half hearted jokes, that remained incomplete because Simon couldn't stop laughing to finish them, Simon could feel himself start to wobble on his stool. He had a mini heart attack when he tipped over, scrambling to get a grip on anything for leverage. Simon was about to fall over in a heap on the ground before Rudy grabbed him with strong hands, almost feeling so familiar already.

Simon let himself be manhandled by Rudy and when he was properly propped up on his stool he began to practically hang off of Rudy's strong arm. He was far too drunk and if he could think clearly he'd be very embarrassed right now, but all he could focus on was the feel of Rudy being so close that his scent was irradiating off of him and onto Simon.

Rudy had an arm around Simon's waist to keep him from falling over and used it as a good excuse to pull the young man closer. He had successfully gotten Simon drunk and even though Simon had crashed and burned with trying to pick him up, Rudy was sure he hooked Simon. At first glance Rudy didn't want to have anything to do with Simon just because of the way he acted like he was the greatest piece of ass put on this planet, but now...

Now, Rudy wanted to corrupt this pretty boy. It seemed as though this boy was only used to being the seducer but Rudy would be damned if he got roped in with such cheesy lines. Rudy was destined to show Simon a thing or two about seducing a man properly, even if that meant getting him thoroughly wasted.

"What's the matter, George Clooney? Can't hold your liquor?" Rudy purred into Simon's ear, letting his breath linger for just a moment. His hand curled around Simon's side and tightened slightly in the fabric of his shirt. "I thought someone as smooth as you would be better at seducing."

"George Cloo--" Simon broke off into hysterical laughter clinging onto Rudy's shirt and face coming in within inches of Rudy's. "You're fun-- hilarious! You-- ya know that?" Simon slowed down a little and tried to breath past the tears of joy. "Rudy..."

"Yeah?" Rudy asked as his name was said. He watched Simon close his eyes as he leaned up against him, coming into close contact with his face. Simon inched up slightly nuzzled his nose against Rudy's jaw. Rudy's breath caught and he barely managed to say, "What is it?"

Simon let go of a small huff of a laugh and twirled a finger in Rudy's hair teasingly, grinning like the cheshire cat. Simon's eyes twinkled with desire and suddenly it occurred to Rudy what Simon was doing. He was working his magic with looks alone. Rudy felt a hand trail up his thigh and squeeze lightly, awfully close to his crotch. Simon's bitter breath flushed over Rudy's neck a caused his hairs to stand up.

"Simon says, I need to have another shot," Simon whispered seductively, nipping Rudy's earlobe.

"You've already had enough, Simon. You're drunk," Rudy said with a grin creasing his features, trying not to let Simon get the better of him but faltering slightly when Simon didn't let go of his thigh. 

"I'm not drunk... just intoxicated by you," Simon replied lamely, still trying to pull the moves on Rudy without even realizing it. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

"I think we've moved past the pickup lines, wouldn't you agree?" Rudy husked into Simon's ear, lips brushing his earlobe almost on accident. It was too close and intimate for some reason and Rudy had to pull away slightly, making Simon swoon a little. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," said Simon with an odd sort of bitter tone like he had been denied dessert. "Although, I think I'm about to piss my pants."

Rudy got up on his feet and held out a hand for Simon, waiting for him to straighten out a little so he could grab a hold of him. Simon stumbled forward slightly, grasping Rudy's hand and clutching his shoulder, catching himself before falling to cling to Rudy's chest. His breath escaped him and when he lolled his head up towards Rudy's their faces were mere inches away, assessing what the other might do with an opportunity like this.

But nothing happened.

There was a long moment of just staring into eachother's eyes, the blackness of Rudy's and the coldness of Simon's. Rudy could see the fogginess of alcohol in Simon's eyes and in the way his mouth hung open just a fraction before closing. He's so helpless and clinging and Rudy can't help but think just how handsome this man really is when he's had a few too many.

To see Simon relinquish his control over the situation couldn't be more pleasing or satisfying to Rudy. After weeks of seeing this man pull the moves on others with his charm and money, it's comforting to know that even Simon is human and can be broken with the proper technique: getting him shit faced drunk to the point he can't stand on his own anymore. Classic.

Rudy pulled Simon up by his waist and let his hands rest there for good measure before running them up his sides. He grabbed Simon by his bicep with a strong, and surprisingly steady, hand to drag him in the direction of the bathroom. Simon let himself be guided blindly through the clutter of people and chairs, feet moving by themselves without so much as an afterthought.

Everything became a blur as soon as his fly came down.

*****************

He doesn't remember how he got here. Simon can't remember where here is. There's only fragments of the night before flashing through his mind and judging by how muddled everything is it's safe to say that he got absolutely hammered last night. Because he wasn't in his bed and he wasn't alone, in fact he was far from it. There was a body next to him that told him as such.

Simon had an arm wrapped around a man's torso, moving up and down in a steady cadence that suggested his partner was still asleep. He readjusted himself against the warm body and let his had trail up the man's chest, feeling a small dusting of chest hair, before pushing himself up to see who he was. Dark hair, slight stubble. Rudy. It all came back to him slowly piece by piece.

He remembered talking to Rudy and drinking, a lot. He could remember how close they had been the night before and how he had fallen twice against Rudy's strong body. How he made a fool of himself... But it couldn't be all that bad could it? Simon still went home with the guy he's been stalking for weeks even if he could hardly remember any of it.

Simon was sure they had some form of sex last night because it was obvious they were both naked by the way Simon was tangled up against Rudy. He knew it was safe to say they didn't have "sex, sex" because Simon didn't feel sore anywhere which left him to wonder what exactly happened last night when Rudy had taken him here. He was sure it wasn't just to cuddle.

Closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of Rudy's chest helped center his mind as Simon tried to recall the previous night's events. His head throbbed in a dull ache and for a moment his brain refused to remember what happened just seconds ago, but Simon needed to know what went down last night between them. Or rather, who went down last night.

Rudy made a small noise and leaned into Simon's body more, a faint smile playing on his lips as he snuggled his forehead into Simon's short hair. He looked absolutely peaceful and it almost made Simon forget all about what he had been intent on figuring out. Simon curled closer to Rudy, pulling the blankets over them both and sighing contently.

He could always ask Rudy later.


End file.
